gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Movin' Out (canción)
Movin' Out, en español Saliendo, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio de mismo nombre, Movin' Out y fue cantada por Sam y Blaine. La versión original le pertenece a Billy Joel. Contexto de la canción Sam y Blaine cantan esta canción luego de anunciar que se van por unos días a Nueva York. Letra Blaine (con Sam): Huh-uh, aha, mhm Anthony works in the grocery store Savin' his pennies for someday (Mama Leone left a note on the door), She said, "Sonny, move out to the country" Sam (con Blaine): Oh, but workin' too hard can give you A heart attack, tack, tack, tack, tack (You oughta know by now) (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: Who needs a house out in Hackensack? Is that all you get for your money? Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine y Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Mhm, oh-oh, aha, oh-oh Sergeant O'Leary is walkin' the beat At night he becomes a bartender Sam (con Blaine): (He works at Mister Cacciatore's down on Sullivan Street) Across from the medical center Blaine y Sam: Yeah, he's tradin' in his Chevy for a Cadillac, ac, ac, ac, ac You oughta know by now (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: And if he can't drive With a broken back At least he can polish the fenders Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine y Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Oh-oh, Yeah! I'm movin' out Blaine y Sam: You should never argue with a crazy mind, mind, mind, mind You oughta know by now (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: You can pay Uncle Sam with the overtime Is that all you get for your money? And if that's what you have in mind Sam: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine y Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm... Sam: Yeah, if that's what you have in mind Blaine: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine y Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out. Blaine: Oh-mhm, Yeah, yeah I'm movin' out! Curiosidades *Es la tercera vez que uno o más personajes llegan a New York mientras cantan una canción, siendo la primera; Roots Before Branches (mientras llega Rachel) y la segunda Girl On Fire (mientras llega Santana) las dos primeras. Además, es la primera vez que dos personajes (Sam y Blaine) llegan al mismo tiempo. *Al final del episodio Diva, Santana entró al departamento de Kurt y Rachel diciendo "I'm moving in" ("me mudo"). Sam y Blaine lo hacen al inicio del episodio Movin' Out con la frase "I'm moving out" ("estoy saliendo"). *En el segundo 0:00, cuando Sam le dice a Blaine "Hit it!", Blaine toca el piano con su mano derecha pero no se escucha nada hasta unos milisegundos después. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones de Billy Joel Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones yendo a New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio Movin' Out Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York